1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the interconnection of electronic signals between multiple circuit boards. In particular, the present invention provides extreme signal density, right angle interconnection, and virtually-unlimited aspect ratios, and is rigidly constructed, maintaining dimensional integrity when force is applied.
2. Prior Art
In computer applications, numerous multi-chip modules (MCM) are interconnected using a connector. Since high-performance computers require many connections, precise tolerances of the connectors are required. Prior connectors used dielectrics which were not rigid enough to allow precise tolerances, such as a flexible rubber dielectric. The use of a flexible connector can result in incorrect placement of mating circuit boards. Also, prior designs which were not rigid failed to always keep dimensional integrity when forces were applied. Such forces result from thermal stresses or from employment of pressure contacts.
In certain prior-art systems, connection of a circuit board to a connector was accomplished by solder joints. The disadvantage of this method is that removal of the circuit board requires remelting of the contact joint.
The advent of high-performance computers creates a greater need for high-density connectors without an increase in the complexity or cost of manufacturing. A higher density of conductors can be achieved using a high aspect ratio. The thickness of a connector divided by the width or diameter of a trace defines the aspect ratio of the connector. A higher aspect ratio corresponds to a capacity for a higher density of conductors in the connector of a given height. Previously, traces through connector blocks were manufactured by processes such as punching, drilling, or molding. High aspect ratios were difficult to manufacture because the hole-forming tool was required to be relatively narrow and long. When the trace was formed, small deflections in the forming tool could cause the trace to curve, or the tool to break, thereby destroying the connector. Thus, the cost or difficulty of manufacturing put a limit on aspect ratios of prior designs. Typically, conventional connectors are limited to aspect ratios of approximately 20.
There is a need for connectors with precise dimensions, facilitating accurate placement of circuit boards. Additionally, a connector with a high aspect ratio without a complex or costly manufacturing process is desirable. It would be advantageous to have a connector which can employ various contact schemes, but particularly one which would permit easy configuration changes.